HUJAN
by dearkimkai
Summary: Ramalan cuaca hari ini, Seoul akan turun hujan dengan curah tinggi. itu membuat Wu Yi Fan memiliki ide bodoh untuk mendapat pelukan dari kekasih sexynya - Kim Jongin. JUST DRABBLE KRISKAI with uke!Kai enjoy it


HUJAN

WU YI FAN

a.k.a KRIS

X

KIM JONGIN

a.k.a KAI

warning! This's BOYLOVE, CRACKPAIR, DLDR!

_Dearkimkai present..._

Ramalan cuaca kota Seoul hari ini diprediksi akan turun hujan dengan curah tinggi, dan hebatnya ramalan itu benar-benar terbukti pada sore ini. Hujan lebat tengah mengguyur kota yang menjadi pusat virus _halyu _tersebut.

Disaat hujan deras dengan guntur yang berdentum saling mengejar, seorang namja dengan rambut poni mangkuknya tengah asyik menonton televisi didalam rumah. Sesekali tanganya memasukkan potongan biskuit gandum dalam mulutnya, ia sama sekali tak peduli remah-remah biskuit yang mengotori baju bagian depan maupun celana pendeknya. Saat televisi dihadapannya menghadirkan scene lucu maka ia akan tertawa terbahak hingga biskuit didalam mulutnya menyembur frontal dan menghiasi karpet merahnya yang terasa halus dikaki.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Sungguh suara bel dari arah pintu depan rumahnya terdengar sangat brutal, menginterupsi kegiatan santai sore hari miliknya.

"Siapa sih bertamu hujan-hujan, begini?!" Ia melangkah malas menuju pintu yang tak jauh dari ruang televisi, segera ia meraih gagang pintu dan menariknya.

Pandangan pertama yang tertangkap oleh mata sayunya adalah seorang namja blonde dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

"Yi Fan?! Astaga, apa kau sedang hujan-hujanan?"

"Bisa kah aku masuk terlebih dahulu, Jongin? aku kedingin" pemuda yang dipanggil Yi Fan itu terlihat menggigil dengan kedua lengan yang memeluk tubuhnya.

"Oh maaf! Ayo cepat" Jongin sang pemilik rumah itu 'pun segera menarik tamunya untuk masuk kedalam rumah, ia jadi panik sendiri sekarang.

"Duduklah" ujar Jongin kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya, ia mengobrak abrik lemari untuk menemukan sebuah handuk bersih.

Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia segera melesat kembali menemui Yi Fan yang sekarang berada di ruang televisi. Tanpa basa basi ia segera meraih kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut blonde tersebut dengan handuk biru muda ditangannya, posisi Yi Fan yang tengah duduk memudahkan pekerjaan Jongin – mengeringkan rambut.

"Apa kau tidak melihat ramalan cuaca hari ini?" Jongin bertanya dengan tangan yang sibuk mengeringkan rambut kekasihnya itu. Ya. Jongin adalah gay, dan namja dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluh tujuh didepannya adalah Wu Yi Fan – pacarnya.

"Tidak"

"Ck! Lalu kenapa tidak memakai mobil saja?" Jongin paham benar bahwa kekasihnya ini bukan orang susah, sepengetahuannya pewaris tunggal Wu ini memiliki empat mobil mewah dan sangat jarang menggunakan motor. Takut polusi katanya.

"Hanya sedang ingin menggunakan motor"

"Jas Hujan? Kenapa tidak memakainya?" Tangan-tangan panjang Jongin masih menggosok-gosok rambut Yi Fan

"Tidak bawa"

"Dasar bodoh!" Jongin melempar handuk ke wajah tampan kekasihnya. Ia sebal kenapa kekasihnya itu begitu ceroboh, dan bahkan membiarkan dirinya sendiri basah kuyup karena kehujanan.

"Cepat keringkan tubuhmu sebelum kau demam, ganti baju, dan aku akan membuat coklat panas." Mendengar perintah dari Jongin, Yi Fan hanya nyengir dan kemudian mengangguk patuh. Ia tahu kekasih sexy-nya itu sedang khawatir dan itu justru terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya.

.

.

.

Jongin mendudukan dirinya diatas karpet merat lembut dengan punggung yang bersandar pada sofa, ia menunggu Yifan yang sedang berganti pakaian. Sesaat kemudian, matanya beralih pada pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Sosok Yi Fan muncul disana dengan baju miliknya yang sedikit kekecilan hingg membuat lekuk bisep namja tampan itu terlihat begitu indah. Tidak terlalu kekar tapi Jongin suka.

"Minumlah" Jongin menyodorkan mug yang berisi coklat panas dengan uap yang mengepul tipis ketika kekasihnya itu sudah terduduk tepat disampingnya.

"Hn" Yifan mulai menyeruput coklat panas dengan hati-hati. Rasa hangat menjalar di kerongkongannya dan menyebar kedalam tubuhnya. Nikmat sekali.

"Apa kau masih kedinginan?" tanya Jongin dengan nada khawatir yang tak begitu ketara ketika melihat Yi Fan menggosok-gosok lengannya sendiri.

"Ya, dan aku rasa pelukanmu bisa menghangatkanku" Jawab Yi Fan dengan suara beratnya yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu sexy di telinga Jongin.

Tapi Jongin tetaplah Jongin, ia hanya memutar bola matanya dan mencebik malas ketika mendengar penuturan pacarnya yang sebenarnya sudah membuat bulu romanya meremang itu.

"Aku benar-benar kedinginan" Ucap Yifan dengan menatap wajah manis kekasihnya. Mendengar hal itu Jongin hanya mendengus sebal tapi detik berikutnya ia menggeser tubuhnya sendiri mendekat pada Yifan.

"Kemarilah bayi besar" Jongin sedikit menarik tubuh Yifan untuk direngkuhnya, dengan senang hati tuan muda Wu itu menerima pelukan sang kekasih. Kepalanya diletakkan pada bahu sempit milik Jongin. Bahkan tubuh tan yang tengah memeluknya ini jauh lebih hangat dari segelas coklat panas yang diminumnya barusan. Aroma apel bercampur mint menguar dari rambut hitam Jongin, Yifan menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Merasakan bagaimana wangi itu merasuk melalui indra penciumannya dan disampaikan pada otaknya. Seperti candu.

"Kau hangat" Yifan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin. Bibirnya yang sedikit pucat itu mulai bergerak diatas permukaan kulit leher yang terasa begitu halus. Mengecup kecil kecil tanpa menimbulkan suara. Jongin masih diam tak bereaksi.

Memang dasarnya seorang Wu Yi Fan itu berotak mesum, ia bertindak lebih. Lidah panasnya mulai menjalar pada pundak Jongin yang sedikit terekspose. Tak hanya itu, ia mulai menghisap dan menggigit pundak berwarna sedikit kecoklatan yang terkesan eksotis tersebut. Namanya juga kucing, dihadapkan dengan ikan siapa yang tahan.

"Tuan Wu, jika aku lihat ada tanda di pundakku maka aku tak segan-segan memotong lidahmu" ucap Jongin yang sukses menghentikan aksinya.

Yifan mendengus keras dan kemudian sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya, ekspresinya sudah seperti _angry bird _saat ini.

_Hatchimm! _

Jongin segera melepaskan pelukannya, ditatapnya wajah sang kekasih. Hidungnya terlihat memerah.

"Tuh kan! Kau sih pakai hujan-hujanan"

"setidaknya aku mendapat pelukanmu" ucap Yifan santai tidak lupa dengan cengiran jeleknya.

_Bodoh!_

Yah~ nyatanya Wu Yi Fan ini memang akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh demi mendapatkan kekasihnya – termasuk pelukan.

.

.

.

Jongin menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh Yifan, diluar masih hujan deras dan saat ini kekasih konyolnya itu sedang tertidur akibat efek obat flu yang di minumnya tadi. Dengan perlahan jemari Jongin mengusap pipi tirus milik Yifan, ia tersenyum kecil memandangi wajah damai yang tengah terlelap damai tersebut.

"Sleep well" ucap Jongin kemudian meninggalkan Yifan sendiri di kamarnya.

Ia membereskan ruang televisi yang terlihat agak berantakan itu, Jongin melihat ransel denim yang teronggok diamping sofa. Keadaannya basah.

"Ini milik Yifan, kan?" tangannya mengangkat ransel tersebut kemudian membuka resletingnya. Ia bermaksud mengecek apakah ada barang-barang penting Yifan yang ikut basah. Alis hitam Jongin mengernyit ketika mendapati suatu barang yang baginya terasa sangat familiar dimusim hujan.

Jas Hujan.

"_Jas Hujan? Kenapa tidak memakainya?"_

"_Tidak bawa"_

Jongin menggeram sebal, benar-benar sebal pada kekasihnya yang terlampau bodoh itu!

"Wu Yi Fan, kau hutang penjelasan kepadaku."

-END-

HAHAHA maaf Cuma bisa bikin ini )

Maaf juga kalo banyak typo, males ngedit pffft

Ya setidaknya drabble KrisKai ini bisa sedikit menghiburlah ^^

Ini dibikin sore tadi pas hujan angin dirumah saya, serius berasa dingin banget. Ehh kok tibatiba pikiran saya melayang-layang, dan dalam hati ngomong

'_hujan hujan gini dipeluk Jongin enak kali ya' _WAKAKAK

Oke salam uke Kai!

Review?

Sincerely,

dearkimkai


End file.
